


A Moping King

by AuthorUprising



Series: Requests and Oneshots: Tony Edition [2]
Category: Avengers, Black Panther - Fandom
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUprising/pseuds/AuthorUprising
Summary: In which Tony Stark fake dates Pepper and T'Challa mopes





	A Moping King

On the 12th of March Virginia "Pepper" Potts began dating Tony Stark. She went up to him after school asked him if he wanted to go on a date, he said yes and they've been happy together ever since. At least, according to the public at SHIELD High, in reality Tony was single and Pepper had her eyes on Happy Hogan. They made a deal to fake date so that Killian, the creepy fucking weirdo that used to stalk Tony, would stop asking Tony out and so that Pepper could do her life without being bombarded with boys and girls asking for her number.

When T'Challa found out that Tony Stark was no longer single he decided to binge on Wakandian drama shows and cuddle with Panther, his black cat. Shuri at first laughed when she saw her older brother came home and decided to watch soaps with Panther at full volume. 

"What happened?" She asked, Panther purring when she scratched under his chin.

"Tony Stark isn't single anymore." His voice came from a blanket burrito, it was slightly broken as if he had been crying.

"Who's he dating?" 

"Pepper." 

After two more days of T'Challa moping Shuri decided that enough was enough. She walked into his room and told him with a strong tone," He's single, he's fake dating Potts because Killian won't leave him alone. You better hurry though, I heard Quill, Strange and Barnes have their eyes on him."

In less than 25 minutes T'Challa was bathed, dressed and ready to get a date with a certain mess of an engineer.


End file.
